Commonly, a display panel includes a drive chip (also known as a drive IC) for controlling to display a picture, where a gray scale signal outputted from the drive chip is transmitted to a data line to drive the display panel to display the desired picture. The drive chip includes a digital interface inputting terminal, a positive driving voltage inputting terminal and a negative driving voltage inputting terminal, where a working voltage is provided by a main circuit board to the drive chip through the digital interface inputting terminal, the positive driving voltage inputting terminal and the negative driving voltage inputting terminal.
When the display panel is in a sleep mode, the drive chip may leak current to the data line electrically connected to the drive chip, thereby forming residual charges. When the display panel leaves the sleep mode and turns to display the image, the residual charges may affect normal display of the display panel, and cause flickers, which leads to an abnormal display.